Reality of life
by Kuhakuu
Summary: Naruto membencinya. Naruto membenci semua orang yang ada di Konoha, orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga kini telah lenyap seketika, digantikan dengan kebencian yang amat sangat. Namun, tak pernah berakhir untuk menunggu. Seseorang yang selalu menunggunya didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar untuknya kembali
1. Chapter 1

WHUUSH...

Semilir angin yang tidak terlalu kencang menerpa wajah seorang pria yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut kuning yang rancung itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Matanya yang dulu sebiru langit cerah, kini mulai sedikit redup. Dalam matanya hanya ada ambisi.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Tidak ada tempat yang harus dia tuju. Tidak ada tempat yang disebutnya sebagai rumah. Rumahnya telah lama hilang seiring dengan dirinya yang semakin jauh jatuh kedalam jurang kegelapan.

Disebelah kiri dan kanannya hanya ada pohon hijau yang tinggi. Dia terus berjalan. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria itu terus berjalan tanpa arah. Beban yang ada dipundaknya, dia pikul sendiri dan kini tidak ada yang menyemangatinya . Tidak ada yang menemaninya, dan tidak ada yang membantu dirinya saat ini bahkan temannya.

Tidak peduli.

Dia sekarang tidak peduli dengan apapun bahkan dengan angin yang menerbangkan jubah yang dia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Jubah hitamnya berkobar-kobar karena terkena terpaan angin dihutan dekat desa Kumogakure tersebut. Manik shapirenya meredup kehilangan cahayanya.

Hatinya yang dulu seputih salju, kini sudah berhasil dimasuki oleh kegelapan dan berubah menjadi segelap kopi hitam.

TEP

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasakan ada chakra seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Chakra lemah tersebut menuju kearah dirinya. Namun, Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

SRAT!

Dua buah shuriken melesat dengan kencang menuju ke arah Naruto. Namun, shuriken tersebut tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Naruto. Dengan mudah, Naruto menghindari dua buah shuriken tersebut. Dua orang jounin yang melempar shuriken tersebut telah berdiri dihadapannya . Dua orang jounin tersebut menatapnya dengan intens.

Dia hanya menatap dua orang jounin yang berasal dari Kumogakure dengan wajah datar. Dia hanya memasang wajah malas walaupun dua jounin Kumogakure itu berjalan sambil menyeringai ke arahnya

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat namanya disebut dengan nada mengejek. "...kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu dirimu secepat ini." Ujar orang yang mempunyai rambut hitam dengan bentuk bergelombang itu.

Pria yang berada disebelahnya, juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Dua jounin kumogakure tersebut mengeluarkan kunainya masing-masing dari kantung senjata dibelakangnya. "Ikut bersama kami atau kami akan membawamu secara paksa!" Pria berambut coklat dengan bentuk jabrik panjang mengancam Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. Dua orang didepannya benar-benar meremehkan dirinya. Ingatkah mereka bahwa dirinya yang telah. menyelamatkan mereka dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak akan ikut bersama kalian," Ujar Naruto datar. Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka.

Dua orang jounin tersebut menggeram. Dengan cepat, dua jounin menyerang Naruto bersama-sama dengan kunai yang berada ditangan mereka masing-masing.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Kedua jounin itu menampakkan wajah kaget. Mereka menjauh dari Naruto dan menjaga jarak darinya agar tidak terkena tebasan pedang panjang hitam milik Naruto. Kedua jounin tersebut tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka . Mereka semakin mengencangkan pegangan mereka pada kunai masing-masing

"Kenapa , he?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian diwajahnya. "Kalian takut? apakah kalian jounin dari kumogakure takut menghadapi aku yang hanya sendiri?" Naruto sengaja memancing amarah kedua jounin tersebut.

Mereka menggeram dan bersiap untuk melesat kencang menuju ke arah Naruto. Namun, salah satu dari mereka menahan rekan-rekannya. "Jangan gegabah!" Perintah Aoi, salah satu dari mereka rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dan melawan gravitasi. "Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kita harus menyerangnya secara matang." kemudian rekannya terdiam. Memang mereka tidak akan menang kalau gegabah melawan pahlawan shinobi.

Naruto yang memegang pedang panjang dan menancapkannya ketanah. "Katakan, siapa yang mengirim kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

Daite mengacungkan kunainya. Kemudian, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. "Ini memang sudah tugas kami. Anda berada dalam wilayah dari kumogakure dan anda juga seorang nuke-nin yang berbahaya," Ujar Daite menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

Aoi mengangguk disebelah Daite. "Ya, tapi kami akan membawa anda hidup-hidup untuk dibawa ke Konoha," Kata Aoi.

"Bantuan akan segera tiba disini dan maaf jika nanti anda tidak akan selamat,"Ujar Daite

Naruto menatap Daite. "Begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang. "Jangan khawatir aku akan kembali ke Konoha jika waktunya sudah tiba dan akan merebut kembali hakku." Ujar Naruto. Dia mengambil pedangnya kembali yang menancap ditanah. "Kita mulai pertarungan kita."

Naruto masih belum bergerak dari tempat dirinya berpijak. Dia masih menatap remeh dua jounin kumogakure yang ada didepannya, menunggu sesuatu yang menarik dari lawannya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah gerakan ditangan shinobi didepannya dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Pertarungan akan dimulai

Daite membentuk sebuah segel dan munculah gelombang besar dari belakang mereka dan dengan cepat menerjang Naruto yang berdiri diseberang mereka. Daite melirik Aoi.

Aoi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aoi membentuk sebuah segel dan siap mengeluarkan jutsunya. Aoi mengeluarkan jutsu Raitonnya dan dengan cepat merambat diair karena memang air yang bersifat dapat dialiri listrik.

DUAR!

Ledakan terjadi akibat dua buah elemen yang berbeda bersatu dan menghancurkan yang berada disekitar mereka. Mereka tersenyum dengan kerja sama mereka.

"Kerja sama yang bagus,"

Daite dan Aoi segera membalikkan badannya. Mata mereka melebar saat yang melihat Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Mata Naruto berubah yang semula biru sekarang menjadi seperti mata katak. "Mode sannin," Gumam Aoi.

Mereka melebarkan matanya saat Naruto sudah berada diatas mereka. Dengan bola chakra berwarna biru seukuran telapak tangan melekat dan berputar dengan kencang ditangan Naruto.

DUAR!

"AAARGGH...!"

"Aoi!" Teriak Daite begitu melihat Aoi yang terkena rasengan Naruto. Dia sempat menghindar. Tapi Aoi tidak dan akhirnya tewas dengan luka bundar yang berada didadanya tepat didaerah jantung.

Debu tanah yang beterbangan akibat rasengan Naruto menutupi pandangan Daite. Naruto berdiri dengan perlahan didalam debu tanah tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuannya membunuh ninja dari Kumogakure.

"Masih satu lagi yang harus kutangkap," Ujar Naruto dan berlari menuju Daite.

Daite bergetar melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya. Walaupun Naruto berlari tidak dengan kecepatan aslinya, tapi dia tetap akan kalah. "Aku harus berani!" Kata Daite kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto. Dia tahu walaupun artinya bunuh diri tapi kabur pun hasilnya sama saja.

TRANG!

Kunai besi tajam tersebut patah terkena pukulan Naruto. Daite melebarkan matanya menatap besi tajam yang menjadi senjatanya dipatahkan dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto. Daite merasakan nyeri didadanya akibat terkena pukulan Naruto yang sedang dalam mode sannin dan Daite pun terpental menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakangnya.

Daite merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya akibat pukulan Naruto yang sangat keras tepat mendarat dan menghancurkan tulang rusuknya. Suara detakan jantungnya semakin keras memompa darah. "Uhuk!" Daite terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto mendekati Daite dengan pedang panjang hitam yang berada ditangan kanannya. Dia tahu bahwa Daite masih hidup akan tetapi dia yakin bahwa jantungnya tidak akan bertahan lama akibat pukulannya yang mungkin menghancurkan tulang rusuk Daite. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Daite yang terluka parah.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

"A-anda b-b-benar brengsek!" Ujar Daite dengan terbata-bata. "M-meninggalkan d-desa h-hanya k-karena d-dendam!" Ujar Daite dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan meludahi pedang Naruto yang dihunuskan kepadanya.

JLEB!

Naruto menusuk jantung Daite dan membuat Daite terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur didada dan mulutnya. "Kau tidak tahu tentang diriku. Semua orang tidak akan mengerti diriku." Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin. Tanpa membersihkan pedangnya, Naruto menaruh pedang hitamnya kepunggungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang kini sudah rusak tersebut.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Mereka hanya mengetahui sekilas kehidupannya. Kini Naruto kembali berjalan . Dia akan mengambil kembali haknya yang direbut oleh orang terdekatnya.

TAP!TAP!TAP

Ninja Kumogakure yang telah tiba ditempat tersebut menatap tanah disekitarnya .Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut .

Team bantuan yang berjumlah 10 orang tersebut telah tiba ditempat yang telah diinformasikan oleh Daite tapi mereka terlambat

Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya melihat hutan ini sudah sedikit rusak oleh pertarungan sengit . Tanahnya basah terkena jutsu suiton tingkat tinggi dan pohon yang tumbang

"Cepat cari Daite dan Aoi!"Kapten dari team bantuan memberi perintah

Secepat kilat anggota-anggota team bantuan segera berpencar mencari Daite dan Aoi

"Kapten!"panggil salah satu anggota"Kami telah menemukan Daite!"

Salah satu dari mereka menemukan jasad dari Daite . Dia pun segera mendekati jasad rekannya tersebut , Daite salah satu jounin yang berbakat telah tewas dengan tragis ditangan pahlawan Shinobi

"Kapten!"panggil salah satu anggota"Kami telah menemukan Daite!"

"Kapten! kami telah menemukan Aoi!"

"Segera evakuasi dan kembali kedesa!"perintah Kapten tersebut

Mereka pun segera mengangkat jasad Daite dan Aoi untuk segera dibawa kembali ke Kumogakure dan dimakamkan dengan layak

.

.

.

.

.

.

Realita Kehidupan

By Uchiha Leo

Beta reader by Murasaki Nabilah

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

[ Naruto.U dan Hinata.H ]

Adventure / Drama

OCC , typo(s) , AR , etc

Chapter 1

-Hokage Mansion-

Seorang pria dengan serius membaca dan memeriksa berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk dihadapannya dengan liarnya. Sudah satu tahun dia menjalani tugas seperti ini sendirian sebagai Hokage dari desa Konohagakure no sato.

Tok...Tok...Tok

Suara ketukan pintu ruangannya membuat Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Rokudaime Hokage yang dipilih menggantikan Senju Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage. Dengan mengatakan kalimat 'masuk', seorang pria masuk ke ruangannya dan membawa sebuah berkas menuju dirinya.

Nara Shikamaru, asisten Uchiha Sasuke sebagai hokage yang dipilih oleh Senju Tsunade berhenti dihadapannya dan memberikan berkas yang tadi dibawanya dan diterima oleh Sasuke. Dibacanya dokumen tersebut dengan seksama.

Setelah membaca dokumen tersebut dia menghela nafas. "Gagal lagi," Ujarnya.

"Ya. Itu surat dari Kumogakure. Menurut dari beberapa ninja Kumogakure, telah terjadi pertempuran dihutan sebelah barat Kumogakure, ada kemungkinan, orang yang bertempur itu,"

"Naruto?" Ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Shikamaru. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan ninja kumogakure itu? adakah yang selamat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak , dua jounin yang bertarung dengan Naruto dibunuh semua. Jadi, kita tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi," Ujar Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal dengan kejadian yang baru dia dengar dari Shikamaru dan yang dia baca dari surat yang dikirim oleh desa Kumogakure ini. Tangannya dia gerakkan untuk memegang keningnya. Entah sudah berapa ninja yang sudah Naruto bunuh jika bertemu dengannya.

Dengan itu juga, Sasuke membayar mahal bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menangkap Naruto hidup-hidup. Tapi, semuanya nihil. Tidak ada yang berhasil menangkap Naruto. Malah semuanya berakhir dengan kabar duka.

"Baiklah Shikamaru. Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju pintu memutar dan membukanya lalu menutupnya kembali.

Sasuke membalikkan kursi kerjanya dan menatap kearah jendela besar yang berada dibelakangnya. Melihat pemandangan desa Konoha pada waktu sore hari saat langit sudah berwarna keoranyean. Desa Konoha memang sudah aman dan tentram. Namun, hati Hokagenya sama sekali bertolak belakang.

Awalnya, setelah kemenangan shinobi dari perang dunia shinobi keempat melawan Uchiha Madara dan semua antek-anteknya. Naruto awalnya tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dia masih mengabdi kepada desa, masih ingin menjadi Hokage yang melampaui hokage sebelum-sebelumnya dan juga masih menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada semua teman-teman termasuk juga dirinya.

Tapi, semua berubah saat Senju Tsunade memanggil dirinya untuk menghadap dirinya dan para tetua desa Konoha. Dia menatapnya dan dia bilang bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Rokudaime hokage menggantikan Senju Tsunade dan mengumukannya kepada semua warga konoha.

Naruto tentu terlihat sedih mendengarnya. Namun, dia mencoba untuk tegar dan mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang dipilih untuk menggantikan Sannin legendari tersebut. Tapi, sahabatnya atau rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah kembali ke konoha dan mengabdikan dirinya kembali sebagai shinobi.

Kenapa?

Itulah pertanyaan yang belum dapat dia jawab walaupun dia itu jenius. Seharusnya, dia sekarang dipenjara , disiksa atau bahkan dihukum mati karena dirinya ber status sebagai nuke-nin pada waktu itu. Bukannya duduk manis dan meminum teh hangat dengan tenang.

Meski sudah satu tahun lebih enam bulan dia menjabat sebagai rokudaime Hokage, namun masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal didalam hatinya. Perasaan bersalah kepada sahabatnya karena dirinya telah mengambil cita-cita Naruto secara tidak langsung. Dan peristiwa itu terjadi saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa dan membunuh Shinobi yang bertugas malam itu dan tanpa alasan yang jelas dia pergi begitu saja.

Naruto pahlawan dalam Perang dunia shinobi, dicap sebagai nuke-nin dengan harga kepala paling mahal dalam sejarah dunia ninja. Harganya tertera dalam bingo book. Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun dengan harga kepalanya 678.550.000 ryo

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Dia segera bertindak cepat dan bernegosiasi dengan para pemimpin desa mengenai hal itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Alasan mereka, karena Naruto sudah membunuh beberapa shinobi terbaik atau yang bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja, desa shinobi mereka yang dibunuh oleh Naruto tidak terima.

Maka dari situ, Sasuke terus mencari cara. Dia pun mengajukan usul untuk siapa saja yang berhasil menangkap Naruto hidup-hidup akan diberikan hadiah sesuai dibingo book atau bahkan lebih

Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto sudah jauh berkembang. Dari beberapa kabar yang didengarnya, Naruto sudah berhasil menguasai kenjutsu tingkat tinggi. Meskipun dirinya adalah seorang hokage, Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya sedikit tertinggal oleh Naruto. Sasuke tidak boleh gegabah dalam masalah ini, dia harus tenang dan berpikir secara matang cara untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

Namun sebuah pemikiran menyakitkan muncul diotaknya . Naruto pergi dari desa tanpa alasan yang kuat , menguasai kenjutusu padahal dulu Naruto tidak bisa kenjutsu dan tidak pernah belajar kenjutsu . Sasuke bisa menguasai kenjutsu itu juga dibimbing oleh seorang guru -Orochimaru- dan bagaimana Naruto menguasai kenjutsu?

Pikiran terus berdatangan kekepala Sasuke , apakah Naruto begitu dendam kepada dirinya hingga dia berusaha keras menguasai kenjutsu . Dia mendapatkan pemikiran gila , Naruto yang dia kenal pasti punya alasan yang membuat dirinya begitu.

Apakah Naruto berencana membunuh dirinya yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri?

Dia sekarang kembali ke konoha juga berkat bujukan dan sikap pantang menyerah Naruto untuk membawanya kembali ke konoha. Sekarang Naruto ingin membunuhnya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya setelah membayangkan pikiran gila yang muncul dikepalanya. Matanya bergerak menatap sekeliling ruang kerjanya yang rapih dan bersih. Entah jika Naruto yang duduk disini, mungkin ruangan ini akan kacau seperti apartemennya dulu.

"Naruto, jika kau memang ingin bertarung denganku," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Aku akan bertarung denganmu dan akan membawamu pulang ke konoha," Ujar Sasuke lalu membuka matanya. Mata onxy kelamnya berubah menjadi Mangekyou sharingan yang sempurna.

Matanya menunjukkan ambisi. Tapi bukan untuk membunuh siapa pun seperti dulu. Melainkan, ambisi yang baik untuk membawa pulang sahabatnya.

::TO BE CONTINUED::

**A/N:Setelah membaca sediakanlah waktu beberapa detik untuk mengetik review...Sebagai tanda bahwa karyaku ada yang mengapreasi**

**Chapter 2 sedang dalam pengerjaan dan akan diupdate jika review sudah mencapai 40 pada chapter 1 ini**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari Fic eternity karyanya Stilewolfie**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Fic realita kehidupan sudah update dan baca juga A/N diakhir chapter**_

_**Uchiha Leo In,**_

_**Italic untuk flashback/kilas balik**_

* * *

Gadis itu meletakkan segelas cangkir teh hangat menengadah menatap indahnya sinar rembulan yang telah menggantikan matahari bertugas untuk menyinari malam memperhatikan rembulan yang bersinar tersebut , dia tidak sadar rambut panjangnya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin malam

Sudah satu setengah tahun Hinata sering menatap bulan seperti hari ini . Semenjak orang yang dicintainya jatuh kedalam jurang yang tiada ujung bernama dendam

Dia masih ingat bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha , entah mau apa dia pergi dari desa ini . Desa yang sangat Naruto cintai ditinggalkan olehnya hanya karena dendam yang tidak berujung pada Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata juga sudah berlatih dengan keras selama satu tahun ini , bekerja keras agar menjadi kuat dan dapat membawa Naruto kembali .Walaupun , dia tahu dirinya yang rapuh ini akan sangat kesulitan membawa sang nuke-nin itu kembali

Tapi Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan menyerah...

Satu kalimat yang sering diucapkan ninja pirang yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum...Satu kalimat yang membuatnya tidak akan putus asa...dan satu kalimat yang sudah menjadi jalan ninjanya sekarang

Hinata menutup matanya, gadis ini merasa kesepian karena sudah ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, dia juga sangat khawatir kepadanya, dengan harga kepala yang sangat tinggi sepanjang sejarah. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Naruto dapat terbunuh oleh nuke-nin yang lain

"Naruto-kun..."

Bibirnya berucap pelan"...Cepatlah kembali"

.

.

.

.

.

Realita Kehidupan

By Uchiha Leo

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

[ Naruto.U dan Hinata.H ] Sasuke.U

Adventure / Drama

OCC , typo(s) , AR , etc

Chapter 2

_oOoFlashbackoOo_

_Gadis itu berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang melihat kotak makan siang yang terdapat didalam pelukannya. Kotak ini akan dia berikan kepada orang yang dicintainya, dengan usaha yang cukup keras akhirnya Hinata berhasil membuat makan siang_

_Membayangkan senyum yang mengembang ketika Hinata memberikannya kepada Naruto makan siang ini, Lalu Hinata melihat Naruto dengan lahap memakan makan siang yang telah dia siapkan. Tidak baik bukan kalau setiap hari Naruto terus memakan ramen ?_

_Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai didepan sebuah tangga yang diatasnya terdapat rumah yang lumayan besar berwarna orange tersebut. Setelah dengan susah payah memenangkan perang memang Naruto diberikan rumah yang baru, rumah yang lebih layak dari pada apartementnya dulu_

_Hinata menarik nafasnya. Dengan berani dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumah Naruto..._

_Dan..._

_Disinilah dia sekarang, berada didepan pintu yang terdapat lambang pusaran air berwarna orange juga. Hinata berniat mengetuk pintu. Tangan sebelah kanan sudah terangkat berniat mengetuk pintu_

_"Kau benar..."_

_Satu suara yang menyebabkan Hinata menghentikan aksinya, dia masih berdiri didepan pintu tersebut menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Sebuah pernyataan timbul dibenak Hinata_

_Naruto sedang bersama seseorang didalam rumahnya. Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto dengan orang tersebut. Dia bersiap meninggalkan rumah ninja pirang tersebut sampai satu suara lagi menghentikan langkahnya_  
_untuk beranjak_

_"Aku harus pergi dari Konoha..."_

_DEG_

_Suara tersebut membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati. Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha. Kenapa?, Kenapa? Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkan desa?_

_Apa dirinya salah dengar? Hinata mencoba mencuri dengar lagi, memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar tapi dirinya berharap dia salah mendengar ucapan tersebut. Dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi dari sisinya lagi dan Naruto sudah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingnya_

_"Malam ini, tepat tengah malam aku akan meninggalkan Konoha..."_

_Tidak kuat lagi...Hinata tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya. Dengan membendung air matanya Hinata pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto itu. Tapi sial bagi dirinya tepat didekat tangga kakinya tersandung, kotak makanannya jatuh dan isinya berserakan_

_"Ahh.."Suara yang refleks keluar ketika dirinya tersandung. Hinata meringis kesakitan tapi dia segera bangun dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan itu yang dia inginkan adalah segera menjauh dari tempat ini_

_CKLAK_

_Pintu rumah Naruto terbuka, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar rumah. Dia melihat kekiri dan kekanan tapi tidak ada siapapun, Naruto berniat menutup pintu sampai dia melihat kotak makanan dengan isinya yang berserakan didekat tangga rumahnya_

_Naruto turun dan mendekati kotak makanan tersebut. Manik shappirenya melihat kotak makanan tersebut dan tangannya mengambil kotak makanan yang berada didekat tangga dan dia tahu siapa yang biasa mengirimnya makanan_

_"Hinata..."Ujar Naruto pelan. Dia tahu hanya ada satu orang yang biasa membuatkannya makanan hanya Hinata. Mungkin dia tadi sempat mendengar yang dikatakannya akan dirinya yang meninggalkan Konoha nanti malam_

_Hubungan yang sudah semakin dekat dengan Hinata membuat dirinya sedikit berat meninggalkan konohagakure ini. Dimulai dengan dirinya yang mendekati Hinata sampai gadis itu tidak bicara terbata-bata lagi walaupun masih sering memerah dan malu jika berdekatan dengannya_

_Tapi..._

_Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya segala resiko sudah harus ditanggung oleh dirinya jika mengambil tindakan ini. Sebuah rencana besar yang diusulkan oleh sisi gelapnya atau biasa disebut Yami. Yami mengusulkan agar membalas dendam dengan Konoha dengar cara menghancurkannya. Bukan menghancurkan semuanya melainkan hanya Hokagenya saja  
_

_Awalnya Naruto menolak tapi dengan alasan-alasan logis yang dicapkan Yami kepadanya, tembok pertahanannya runtuh dan dirinya menerima usul dari Yami_

_Naruto masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Dia harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang hanya satu kesalahan bisa fatal akibatnya_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hyuuga Mansion_**

_Hinata sekarang berada didalam kamarnya, berada diujung tempat tidurnya sedang memikirkan perkataan yang didengarnya barusan. Naruto akan pergi dari desa tepat tengah malam nanti_

_Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto ingin pergi dari desa? Apa karena ada masalah dengan jabatan Hokage? Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, Naruto bilang dia tidak apa-apa, Naruto bilang memang Uchiha Sasuke pantas menjadi Hokage_

_Tapi kenapa sekarang begitu? Memang ketika Sasuke diumumkan kepada seluruh warga desa Konoha, Naruto menjadi sedikit murung. Tapi Hinata selalu menemani dan menyemangati Naruto sehingga ninja pirang tersebut kembali tersenyum lebar kembali dan Hinata pun senang akan hal itu, karena hal itu juga Hinata bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto_

_Coba bayangkan saja! Impianmu sejak kecil diambil sendiri sahabatmu sendiri yang meninggalkan desa dengan alasan dendam dan dengan mudahnya dia hanya menjadi Hokage_

_Sedangkan Naruto selalu mengabdi kepada desa, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa dan pada saat akatsuki menyerang desa, dia juga yang menyelamatkan desa walaupun dirinyahampir kehilangan kendali saat berubah menjadi Kyuubi yang hampir sempurna  
_

_Hinata terus memikirkan kata-kata Naruto yang tadi didengarnya. Hinata harus menghentikan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi dirinya tidak sekuat Naruto lalu apakah bisa dia menghentikannya atau Hinata akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sasuke dan meminta bantuannya?_

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang ide gila yang barusan dipikirkannya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu Naruto akan meninggalkan dan memasukkannya kedalam penjara yang dingin atau lebih buruk lagi akan disiksa, tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu. Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan tidak akan seperti itu_

_Tapi tetap saja Hinata khawatir. Sekarang Hinata bertekad akan menghentikan Naruto dengan kekuatannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain_

_"Naruto-kun,"Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruh didepan dadanya,"...Aku akan menghentikanmu dengan seluruh kemampuanku"Tekadnya sudah bulat_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tengah malam pun tiba diatas langit Konoha, semua warga mungkin sudah berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan sekarang sedang beristirahat dikamar dengan lelap_

_Tapi hal ini tidak berarti untuk Uzumaki Naruto, disaat semua orang terlelap terbuai dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Naruto malah berada diluar. Merasakan angin malam yang menerpa kulit tannya membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil_

_Malam ini Naruto akan pergi dari Konoha. Meninggalkan semua yang telah diraihnya selama 17 tahun menjadi shinobi Konohagakure no sato dalam satu malam saja. Menguatkan tekadnya untuk melangkah ke dunia luar yang belum terjamin dan yang belum jelas masa depannya jika dia berada disana_

_Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pos pengawas gerbang utama Konoha yang dijaga oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Berjalan dengan hati-hati dan menekan intensitas chakranya serendah mungkin berharap mereka tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya  
_

_BUKH!_

_Naruto memukul kedua penjaga itu dan mereka pun pingsan,"Langkah pertama sudah berhasil,"ujar Naruto. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar desa Konoha, tepat didepannya hanya terdengar suara binatang malam dan hamparan hutan disekelilingnya_

_Naruto menengok sebentar kebelakang melihat kembali desa konoha,"Mungkin aku akan lama tidak melihat desa ini"ujarnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya_

_SYAT!JLEB!_

_Sebuah kunai menancap tepat didekat kaki Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik,"Hinata"ujar Naruto. Tepat didepannya sekarang Hinata tengah mengaktifkan byakugannya dan siap dalam posisi bertarung khas keluarga Hyuuga_

_"Naruto-kun, kembalilah kedesa! aku tidak ingin kau pergi"ujar Hinata, air mata mengumpul dipelupuk mata Hinata_

_Naruto menggeleng,"Tidak Hinata, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku akan pergi dari desa"ujar Naruto. Tangannya yang memegang tas ransel perlahan menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah  
_

_"Desa ini sudah tidak membutuhkanku,"Naruto memandang Hinata datar,"lagi pula sekarang Uchiha yang hebat sudah menjadi Hokage. Uchiha Sasuke yang pintar dan kuat dengan mata rinnegan dan sharingannya"Naruto berujar sinis tentang Sasuke_

_"Jadi, Naruto-kun pergi dari desa hanya karena Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage dan bukan Naruto-kun?"ujar Hinata. Hinata menurunkan posisi pertahanannya_

_"Hal itu memang salah satu alasanku pergi dari desa. Tapi bukan hanya karena Sasuke saja yang menjadi Hokage, masih ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku meninggalkan desa"ujar Naruto_

_Hinata kembali memasang mode bertarungnya,"Aku akan menghentikan Naruto-kun bagaimana pun caranya"ujar Hinata. Hinata mengalirkan chakra ketangannya,"**Hakke Kūshō**"ujar Hinata. Sebuah pukulan jarak jauh menuju kearah Naruto_

_Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke udara. Namun itu menjadi keputusan yang salah dengan cepat Hinata pun melompat dengan chakra yang berbentuk kepala singa,"**Jūho Sōshiken**"ujar Hinata dan memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terlapisi chakra_

_BUKH!_

_Serangan tersebut mengenai Naruto. Naruto jatuh ketanah dengan debu yang beterbangan mengelilingi Naruto. Hinata sudah mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah, mata byakugannya masih aktif menatap debu yang menutupi Naruto_

_Perlahan debu menghilang,"Pukulan yang menyakitkan Hinata,"ujar Naruto masih dengan debu yang mengelilinginya. Hinata kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Naruto memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulan Hinata_

_"Gomen Naruto-kun tapi aku akan menghentikanmu,"ujar Hinata mantap,"**Hakke Kūshō**"pukulan jauh kembali dilancarkan oleh Hinata. Jutsu khas klan Hyuuga yang mempunyai jangkauan jauh_

_BUKH!_

_Naruto kembali terkena pukulan Hinata dan pohon yang ada dibelakang Naruto pun terkena imbasnya karena Naruto menabraknya dan mengakibatkan pohon tersebut patah. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin melukai orang yang dicintainya, namun ini harus dilakukan agar Naruto tidak meninggalkan desa_

_"Berhentilah Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Hentikan semua ini dan kembalilah ke desa,"ujar Hinata_

_"Gomen Hinata,"Naruto perlahan bangkit,"Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan desa,"Naruto bangkit dan matanya berubah menjadi mata katak, Naruto memasuki mode sagenya yang sudah sempurna tanpa ada corak apa pun dimatanya dan hanya matanya saja yang berubah_

_Hinata yang melihat Naruto memasuki mode sagenya semakin memperketat pertahanannya. Dia tahu dirinya bukan tandingan seorang Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan dunia shinobi. Dirinya hanya seorang Hyuuga yang lemah dan kalah oleh adik perempuannya_

_Tapi, Hinata tidak akan menyerah untuk menggagalkan rencana Naruto meninggalkan desa. Naruto sudah berdiri sempurna,"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu**"Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya dan sekitar 20 bunshin tercipta. 10 bunshin langsung menyerang dari depan._

_Bunshin Naruto hendak memukul Hinata. Hinata bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu pertahanannya,"**Hakkeshō Kaiten**"kubah chakra tersebut melindungi Hinata dari serangan 10 bunshin Naruto yang secara bersamaan menyerangnya dari berbagai arah dan bunshin itu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap_

_Kubah chakranya menghilang,"**Rasengan**"Hinata melebarkan matanya saat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkasnya. Bola chakra yang berwarna biru tersebut berputar kencang siap mengenai dirinya, Hinata menutup matanya bersiap menerima rasengan dari Naruto_

_GREP!_

_Hinata melebarkan matanya saat Naruto memeluknya. Kenapa Naruto tidak menghajar dirinya? kenapa malah memeluk dirinya, perasaan Hinata menghangat saat dipeluk Naruto,"Arigatou Hinata selama ini kau sudah mencintaiku setulus hati,"ujar Naruto. Hinata masih melebarkan matanya,"Kau sudah menerimaku sedari dulu. Disaat penduduk masih mencaci maki diriku kau malam menerima diriku, mencintaiku dan memberikan perhatian padaku"_

_"Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan desa,"Naruto melepaskan pelukannya,"Gomen aku harus melakukan ini"ujar Naruto. Hinata merasakan pukulan ditengkuknya membuat kesadarannya hilang,"Na-naruto-kun"ujar Hinata sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap_

_Naruto menangkap Hinata yang pingsan, menyerahkan Hinata kepada bunshinnya,"Bawalah Hinata kembali kerumahnya!"Sang bunshin hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang asli menuju Hyuuga Mansion_

_Naruto melihat bunshinnya sudah jauh. Naruto kembali mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak ditanah dan berjalan menjauh dari desa Konoha, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengiringi kepergian Naruto menuju jurang kegelapan tanpa ujung_

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N:Yah itulah chapter kedua dari fic realita kalo ada typo dan maaf juga kalo chapter kedua ini pendek.**

**Karena saya bukan seperti author Dark Namikaze vengeance 6661 yang bisa menulis sampai 5000-7000 word/chapter**

**Dua ribu word juga sudah pusing**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya dichapter dan jika ada yang mau nge-betain chap selanjutnya PM saya dan mungkin jika anda membuat fic saya juga bisa bantu**

**Read and Review,please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, jalan cerita, kalimat itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan_

* * *

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya disebuah pohon yang cukup besar, Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap kobaran api unggun yang menyala dan mengeluarkan kehangatan untuk dirinya yang hampa dan kedinginan. Malam ini, dirinya akan beristirahat salah satu hutan dekat dengan konohagakure. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

Naruto melirik sekitarnya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Suara serangga maupun hewan yang mencari makan dimalam hari menemani dirinya yang sendiri dihutan yang luas keadaan disekitarnya sudah aman, Naruto mengambil pedang hitamnya dan meletakkan disamping tubuhnya bersandar. Lalu perlahan Naruto menutup matanya yang sudah lelah.

_'Aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha...'_

Kalimat tersebut selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya, kalimat yang menjadi ambisinya, kalimat yang menjadi alasan dirinya sekarang bisa berada diluar desa dan menjadi seorang missing-nin dengan harga kepala termahal didalam sejarah dunia ninja.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, walaupun rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya tapi dirinya belum bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Mendongakkan kepalanya, Naruto menatap bulan purnama diatasnya, cahaya matahari yang dipantulkannya menembus rindangnya daun-daun dan menerangi sedikit sekitarnya, api unggun pun padam karena kayu bakarnya sudah habis

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang, dirinya sudah satu tahun berlatih didunia luar untuk menjadi kuat dan datang kembali menantang Uchiha Sasuke bertarung dengannya. Dia telah menetapkan tujuannya, dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan rencananya. Dalam waktu dekat dia akan melancarkan aksinya

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan yang menusuk tajam berubah menjadi tatapan yang sendu. Menatap rembulan dengan cukup lama membuat Naruto mengingat gadis itu, gadis itu yang selama ini terus berada dipikirannya. Hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang bersarang dibenaknya tentang gadis tersebut...

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Apakah dia sudah melupakan dirinya?

Apakah dia sudah berpindah kelain hati dan mencintai pria lain?

Kalau memang sudah melupakannya, itu lebih baik dari pada dia mencintai buronan seperti dirinya.

Naruto mengambil pedang hitamnya saat merasakan chakra seseorang disekitarnya. Mode sannin yang Naruto kuasai membuat dia bisa merasakan chakra dialam dengan sangat akurat apalagi sekarang sudah sempurna, Naruto memperkirakan bahwa ada tiga orang yang dirasanya cukup hebat sedang mengawasi dirinya. Naruto menaikkan intensitas chakranya untuk menandakan dirinya sudah siap jika harus bertarung.

"Tunjukkan diri kalian!"ujar Naruto menggema didalam hutan yang sepi

**Ctang!**

Pedang Naruto berbenturan dengan pedang musuh didepannya. Pria tersebut melompat kebelakang untuk membuat jarak dari dirinya, Naruto memperhatikan penampilan musuh didepannya. Pria ini memakai topeng polos dan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tanto(pedang pendek)dengan erat.

**Syat! Syat!**

Dua pria berpenampilan sama dengan pria yang pertama kali menyerangnya muncul disamping kiri dan kanan orang yang pertama menyerangnya. Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat musuh jumlah musuh yang dihadapinya sekarang. Tiga pria sekaligus menghadangnya, sungguh jumlah yang tidak main-main

"Serahkan dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto!", salah satu dari mereka membuka suaranya, menatap Naruto dari balik topeng yang dipakainya, "Kami disini untuk menangkapmu dan menyerahkanmu ke Konoha."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya"Siapa kalian? apa kalian suruhan Uchiha itu?"Naruto bertanya dengan nada bosan.

Pria lain dari tiga musuh itu menjawab"Tidak, kami Hunter-nin yang akan menyerahkanmu ke Konoha"Pria tersebut mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya"Jika kau tidak mau menyerahkan dirimu, maka akan terjadi pertumpahan darah disini"pria tersebut mengancam

Naruto menarik nafasnya ternyata Hunter-nin sekarang berada didepannya. Para pemburu ninja pelarian seperti dirinya. Naruto meraih pedang panjang dan mengacungkanya kearah tiga Hunter-nin tersebut, "Kelihatannaya jika terjadi pertumpahan darah lebih menarik", Naruto juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, "Ayo beratung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Realita Kehidupan

By Uchiha Leo

Beta reader by Author Awan

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

[ Naruto.U dan Hinata.H ] Sasuke.U

Adventure / Drama

OCC , typo(s) , AR , etc

Chapter 3

.

Hinata membuka matanya dalam diam, tangannya bergerak menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, dalam pandangannya, hanya ada langit-langit kamar yang menjadi gelap akibat lampu temaram kamar tersebut dimatikan. Hinata terduduk, menatap selimut putih kusut yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya, melindunginya dari kedinginan malam

_Hairess_ Hyuuga itu menghela nafas, matanya sedikit memerah, karena merasa istirahat yang dirasakannya tidak cukup teratur. Hinata sudah sering bermimpi buruk, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk tidur dengan tenang dan pulas. Dan kali ini, mimpinya sungguh mengerikan...

Di penglihatannya, yang ada hanyalah warna putih terang yang menghiasi ruangan hampa didalam mimpinya. Gadis itu bingung, gelisah, namun terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang tak asing di matanya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Hinata terdiam, ia seakan terhipnotis pada mata semerah darah orang itu

_'Hinata...'_

Suaranya begitu berat, namun dengan sekejab dia langsung mengenali suara itu. Uzumaki Naruto sang nuke-nin sedang berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dia layangkan sebelumnya. Setahunya, Naruto memiliki mata berwarna biru shappire terang, bukan mata semerah darah yang bisa menusuk siapa saja

Meskipun warna matanya berbeda, tapi Hinata yakin orang itu adalah Naruto... Naruto-nya...Naruto yang selama ini dimimpikannya...Naruto yang selama ini dicintainya

_'N-Naruto-kun...'_

Suara itu refleks keluar dari bibir Hinata, Hinata ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap pria itu. Tapi sayang, dirinya tidak bisa... tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, tanpa alas kaki hanya mengenakan piyama tidurnya, menatap dengan pandangan rindu sekaligus nanar pada satu-satunya pria yang ada di tempat asing itu

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan hampa itu seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan latar sebuah tanah dengan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur berantakan menyatu dengan tanah. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, namun iris lavender-nya membulat tak percaya saat orang-orang yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya, dipenuhi oleh darah kental dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan

Hinata refleks menutup mulutnya menatap pemandangan mengerikan tersebut, namun matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening saat melihat semuanya, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hanabi, Hiashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, teman-temannya... terbaring lemas dengan bergelimpangan darah disekujur tubuh mereka

_"T-Tidak... TIDAK!"_

Hinata berteriak dan kemudian jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya yang kecil menutup kedua matanya, menangis histeris sambil menggelengkan kepala menolak melihat kenyataan yang ada didepannya. Apa ini sebuah genjutsu? ilusi? tapi kenapa semuanya seperti sangat nyata!? Apa yang terjadi!?

**_Tep..._**

Hinata memberhentikan isakannya saat merasakan hawa kegelapan yang amat kental di sana, segera ia mengerjapkan matanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu terkejut bukan main saat ada kedua kaki seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dan saat Hinata menaikkan kepala, dia disambut oleh ujung pedang yang sangat tajam, begitu tajam... dan tepat di kedua matanya, seakan siap untuk menusuk kapan saja

Saat Hinata mengerlingkan mata kearah orang yang mengacungkan benda tajam itu kepadanya, dia hanya terpaku saat melihat wajahnya yang disinari oleh rembulan itu tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatannya. Hinata menatap terkejut Naruto yang ada di depannya, mengacungkan pedang hitam yang Hinata tidak tau apa namanya

Yang membuat mata gadis itu membulat total adalah... saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman sinis yang ditunjukkan padanya.

_'Maafkan aku...Hinata-chan dan selamat tinggal'_

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskannya tepat kearahnya

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hinata tersentak sedikit saat angin malam lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, badannya sedikit mengigil, dia segera melirik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menampakkan sinar rembulan bersinar begitu terang diluar kamarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menatap kosong langit indah yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

Kenapa... dia memimpikan hal itu?

Apa ini ada kaitannya... dengan Konoha?

Apa ini akan menjadi sebuah pertanda?

"..."

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan pelan kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan kembali memandang langit malam dengan bulan ya menerangi malamnya. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang melambai perlahan tertiup angin. Ia menutup kedua matanya, merenungkan apa yang dia mimpikan barusan.

Semuanya mati... termasuk dirinya.

Naruto... apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?

Hinata sudah lelah, lelah secara mental. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahan dengan mimpir buruk penuh darah seperti itu, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata merasa ketakutan. Dia mendapatkan firasat kalau mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda, entah pertanda apa, yang jelas hatinya kini sedang tidak tenang. Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya dan berdoa

Semoga saja... mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**Hokage Mansion**-**Pagi Hari**-)

Uchiha Sasuke menatap pemuda yang selama ini menjadi asistennya saat bertugas menjadi hokage, Nara Shikamaru akan menyampaikan informasi yang didapatkannya dari hasil interogasi dari Yamanaka Ino dalam membaca pikiran salah satu dari tiga korban pertarungan dihutan tadi malam

"Jadi, apa yang kita dapatkan dari korban itu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya, "Menurut Ino, tiga orang itu adalah Hunter-nin. Terbukti ketika Ino membaca pikirannya, Ino mendapati dia sedang bertarung dengan salah satu missin-nin yang ada dibingo book,"ujar Shikamaru

"Dia bekerja sama dengan dua Hunter-nin lain untuk memburu salah satu missing-nin dan pada malam kemarin dia dan kedua temannya bertarung melawan Missing-nin itu,"Shikamaru memberi jeda diperkataannya bersiap membeberkan semuanya kepada Sasuke"Dan yang bertarung dengan mereka itu adalah..."

"Naruto,"Sasuke memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafasnya,"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Si _Dobe_ itu,"ujar Sasuke, kemudian menutup matanya,"Seharusnya jika dia tidak setuju aku menjadi Hokage, dia bisa mengajukan keberatan kepada tetua atau ketua klan mengingat dia juga berjasa dalam menyelamatkan dunia shinobi"

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Yah, memang benar apa yang tadi kau katakan. Tapi, Naruto sudah mengambil jalan sendiri dan tugas kita sekarang harus menyelamatkannya dari jurang kegelapan. Walaupun ini akan menjadi merepotkan tapi aku tidak keberatan"ujar Shikamaru

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah Shikamaru,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waktumu sudah tiba Uchiha, sekarang aku akan bertarung denganmu,"ujar pria dengan memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan dengan topeng polos dikenakannya untuk menutupi identitasnya,"Aku akan menghancurkanmu sekarang"ujar pria tersebut dengan nada dinginnya. Wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng itu terbentuk sebuah seringaian

Pria tersebut melayang tepat diatas Hokage mansion. Sebuah bola kecil yang terbuat dari chakra merah dan chakra biru perlahan-lahan terbentuk ditangannya. Membentuk bola hitam padat yang ukurannya tidak sampai sekepalan tangan akhirnya selesai terbentuk,"Terimalah hadiah sambutanku"ujarnya, pria tersebut menjatuhkan bola padatnya tepat diatas Hokage mansion

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan tentang mimpi yang tadi malam dimimpikannya. Mimpi dimana Naruto dengan tega mengancurkan konoha dan membunuh semua temannya dikonoha bahkan termasuk dirinya. Terlalu hanyut dalam imajinasinya sampai-sampai Hinata tidak merasa jika sedang diperhatikan oleh Sakura, Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Hinata!"panggil Sakura

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura,"Ano...Aku baik-baik saja kok,"jawan Hinata disertai dengan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan, mencoba menyakinkan orang yang berada disampingnya. Sakura yang merasa jika Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu mencoba bertanya kembali,"Kau yakin? kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau."tanya Sakura kembali

Hinata mengangguk,"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah putihnya, kali ini senyuman yang tulus, senyuman yang datang dari hati yang paling dalam

Sakura menatap Tenten yang berjalan disampingnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan-_ada apa dengan Hinata_?. Tenten hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa dirinya juga tidak tahu menahu dengan masalah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul diotaknya tentang masalah Hinata. Daripada memikirkan masalah orang lain lebih baik memikirkan masalah sendiri saja toh masalah dirinya juga banyak

DUAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar kencang hingga sampai ditelinga ketiga kunoichi konoha ini. Mereka pun kaget dan refleks melihat kebelakang, mata mereka melebar melihat asap menguar dari dalam desa,"Terjadi sebuah ledakan!"seru Tenten

"Hinata! coba gunakan byakuganmu!"perintah Sakura

Hinata pun mengangguk kemudian membentuk sebuah segel,"Byagukan!"ujar Hinata. Seketika disekitar mata beriris lavender mengeluarkan ototnya, doujutsu yang hanya klan Hyuuga saja yang memilikinya. Mata Hinata melebar melihat pemandangan disumber ledakan. Dipenghilatannya, hokage mansion telah hancur berantakan dan menyatu dengan tanah

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, ledakan itu berasal dari hokage mansion dan sekarang hokage mansion telah hancur"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya,"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke-kun?

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya mencari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke sang rokudaime hokage,"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja. Dia menggunakan Susano'o untuk melindungi dirinya,"ujar Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas leganya

"Ayo kita lihat keadaan disana!"

Hinata kembali teringat tentang mimpinya kemarin malam. Mimpi dimana Konoha hancur dan semua teman-temannya meninggal hanya ada satu nama yang dipikirkannya...Naruto, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto tidak mungkin akan menghancurkan konoha dan Naruto tidak akan membunuh teman-teman termasuk dirinya. Itu semua hanya mimpi, mimpi hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur

Ya, semoga saja mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah perlahan Sasuke menghilangkan bentuk Susano'o yang telah melindunginya dari ledakan tadi. Sasuke menyeka setetes darah yang menempel dibibirnya, mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar walaupun debu masih beterbangan dan sedikit mengaburkan jarak pandangannya

Melirik pria yang berada disampingnya, yang bersamanya berlindung didalam Susano'o miliknya, "Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke. Orang yang dimaksud melirik Sasuke,"Hn..."ujar Shikamaru sembari mengangguk,"Aku baik-baik saja,"

**Tep...**

Dari balik debu itu keluar seorang pria dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya dan jangan lupa dengan topeng polos yang melekat diwajahnya. Dari balik topengnya dia tersenyum sinis, pandangannya tidak lepas dari orang yang berada didepannya. Uchiha Sasuke sang Rokudaime Hokage

Perlahan-lahan orang tersebut semakin terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke. Jubah berwarna coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga topeng polos berwarna putihnya. Dan disinilah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, pandangan marah diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke sedangkan orang bertopeng itu...Entahlah

**WWHUUSHH**

Angin pun bergerak, menerbangkan jubah kedua orang yang saling berhadapan tersebut seakan semakin menambah efek dramatis dicuaca yang cukup panas sekarang ini. Sasuke mendecih kesal, mata hitam onyxnya tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Bibir Sasuke pun bergerak membentuk pertanyaan

"Siapa kau?"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: Maafkan saya jika updatenya terlalu lama. Keenakan liburan sampai lupa sama Fic ini, ooiya jika ada yang penasaran sama update fic saya yang lain, saya akan update fic saya yang lain setelah fic ini tamat paling fic ini hanya 6 chapter**

**Spesial thanks buat Author Awan yang telah sukarela menjadi beta reader. Jangan lupa baca FanFic Author Awan juga**

_Review anda semua adalah semangatku \^_^/_

* * *

Balasan Review buat yang non-login :

Tukang sayur: Sarannya sih cap depan hinatanya , nyari naruto biar bisa berpetualang bareng , bukan ngajak pulang ke konoha

A:Trims udah ngasih saran tapi kalo langsung ngajak pulang gak rame :D

Sasshi Ken: Wih, ceritanya bagus. Jadi penasaran '  
Tapi, klo ane koreksi, ada bbrp kalimat yg gk make tanda koma, jdi bacanya jdi ngeraaa aneh dan alurnya kerasa agak cepat..  
Soal banyak words perchapter, ane jga gk bsa bkn word ampe 7Kan, rekor word trbanuak ane aja 5K words :v  
Hehe, ditunggu next chapny thor

A: Terima kasih koreksinya

Antoni Yamada:

salam kenal  
lanjut leo san  
dan saya punya saran jika anda ingin membuat fic dengan word yang mencapai 5000 atau lebih sebaiknya anda menuliskannya dahulu di buku atau ketik lalu save agar mudah mengurangi typo dan ide yang keluar lebih mudah disatukan dengan tulisan?  
thanks

A: Trims atas sarannya


	4. Chapter 4

**Tep...**

Dari balik debu itu keluar seorang pria dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya dan jangan lupa dengan topeng polos yang melekat diwajahnya. Dari balik topengnya dia tersenyum sinis, pandangannya tidak lepas dari orang yang berada didepannya. Uchiha Sasuke sang Rokudaime Hokage

Perlahan-lahan orang tersebut semakin terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke. Jubah berwarna coklat yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga topeng polos berwarna putihnya. Dan disinilah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, pandangan marah diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke sedangkan orang bertopeng itu...Entahlah

**WWHUUSHH**

Angin pun bergerak, menerbangkan jubah kedua orang yang saling berhadapan tersebut seakan semakin menambah efek dramatis dicuaca yang cukup panas sekarang ini. Sasuke mendecih kesal, mata hitam onyxnya tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Bibir Sasuke pun bergerak membentuk pertanyaan

"Siapa kau?

Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke berada dalam mode waspadanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak kebelakang bajunya yang sekarang tidak terlapis jubah Hokage kebanggaannya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah betah jika harus memakai jubah hokage itu seharian. Tangannya memegang pedang kusanagi kebanggaannya, kedua matanya berubah menjadi dua buah sharingan dengan tiga tomoe terlukis didalam bola matanya

Pria bertopeng ini merasakan hawa disekitarnya, dia bisa merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang begitu besar dari orang didepannya. Namun, dia tidak bergeming, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri bahkan dia tidak sedikitpun bergetar dengan pancaran kekuatan ini

"Siapa kau?"

Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada orang didepannya. Sedikit menaikkan suaranya terkesan sedikit membentak. Pria ini tidak bergeming, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan lawannya. Pria bertopeng ini mengambil pedang hitam yang berada dibelakang punggungnya,"Apakah penting menjawab pertanyaanmu?"ujar orang bertopeng itu

Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat orang bertopeng ini berada disampingnya dengan pedang tajam berwarna hitam berada tepat dilehernya, sedikit lagi besi pipih tajam ini akan merobek lehernya. Shikamaru dengan refleks seketika langsung melompat mundur menjauhi bahaya. Mendarat dengan sempurna, berjarak tidak jauh dengan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya

Merapal beberapa segel Dan melihat keatas, menatap matahari yang sudah mulai meninggi dilangit. Dia tersenyum melihat keadaan sekitarnya, berencana menggunakan jutsu bayangan khas klan Nara setidaknya untuk memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Sasuke menjauh dari bahaya. Perlahan bayangan dirinya memanjang bergerak dengan cepat dan bercabang tajam menuju pria bertopeng itu

Pria bertopeng melompat menghindari bayangan tajam yang masih mengincar dirinya. Menatap Shikamaru yang sedang berlutut sambil mempertahankan segel jutsunya, mata Shikamaru melebar seketika melihat orang yang diincarnya menghilang,"Kau sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur!" suara itu membuat Shikamaru menengok kesampingnya

**BUKH!**

Pukulan telak mengenai perutnya. Membuat Shikamaru terpental beberapa meter,"SHIKAMARU!"teriak Sasuke. Sasuke berlari kearah pria bertopeng itu sembari membawa pedang yang dipegangnya, Pria itu juga menyiapkan pedangnya

**Ctang!**

Kedua pedang saling bergesekan menimbulkan percikan api akibat gaya gesek yang besar. Perlahan Sasuke mengalirkan chakranya membuat pedang kusanaginya terlapisi oleh listrik, melepaskan adu gesek antara kedua pedang itu. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya, mengincar bagian perut. Melihat pedang Hokage mengarah keperutnya, dengan refleks pria itu melompat kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Realita Kehidupan

By Uchiha Leo

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

[ Naruto.U dan Hinata.H ] Sasuke.U

Adventure / Drama

OCC , typo(s) , AR , etc

Chapter 4

.

"Hokage-sama!" Para ANBU muncul didepan pemimpin desa, sepuluh orang ANBU dengan berbagai bentuk topeng bersiap untuk bertarung. Melihat musuh yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan mansion dengan mudah, mereka sudah siap jika harus bertarung mati-matian ditempat ini sekarang

Sementara itu, para Shinobi sekelas Chunin dan genin kewalahan mengatur para warga agar mengungsi ketempat yang lebih aman. Berlarian kesana kemari, mencari para warga yang masih berada untuk dibawa sesegera mungkin untuk segera mengungsi, "Cepat mengungsi!..."Suara itu terdengar dimana-mana dan dibarengi dengan para warga yang berlarian

**~.~**

Diarena pertarungan sepuluh ANBU khusus pelindung Hokage ini menatap lawan bertarungnya. Membentuk lingkaran untuk mengepung lawan didepannya agar tidak kabur, bersiap-siap untuk melawan musuh dengan serangan pertama berupa tekhnik dasar dalam akademi... Taijutsu

Dua ANBU maju menyerang. ANBU pertama menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk membuat luka ditubuh musuhnya, serangan pertama mengarahkan serangan ke kepala musuhnya. Tapi musuh itu bisa menghindar dengan menunduk tapi serangan dilanjutkan dengan kaki kanan yang bergerak namun musuh itu juga menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang

Baru saja menapakkan kakinya ditanah. ANBU kedua sudah berada dibelakangnya, kali ini dia akan menyerang ANBU dibelakangnya, berputar 180 derajat dia menyerang bagian pipi dengan kepalan tangannya tapi ANBU itu menghindar dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Didalam topeng polos musuh ini, dia tersenyum, "Bodoh,"gumamnya. Kepalan tangan sudah berhasil dihindari ANBU ini bersiap untuk membalas

Tapi...

Sebuah tenaga transparan mengenai pipinya, membuatnya terhempas menembus angin dan terjatuh ditanah yang keras,'Bagaimana bisa?' ANBU yang terhempas itu bermonolog pada dirinya. Dirinya sudah berhasil menghindar tapi kenapa masih bisa terkena? lagipula dia rasa pukulan ini tidak seperti yang lainnya, pukulan ini lebih memiliki kemampuan yang kuat. Dia memegang topeng ANBU miliknya yang sudah sedikit hancur dibagian pipinya

ANBU pertama kembali menyerang musuh didepannya kali ini dia akan menggunakan Kenjutsu. Menyerang dengan bertubi-tubi, menggunakan benda pipih pendek ini sebagai alat bantuan bertarungnya. Sebuah tebasan terus terlihat didalam pertarungan, ANBU pertama mendominasi serangan sementara musuhnya terus menghindar. Tusukan mengarah kearah musuhnya, menyadari bahwa musuh didepannya lengah ANBU pertama segera menggunakan ini untuk menyerang

Tapi sebuah kenyataan pahit menampar ANBU ini, pedang yang dilapisi elemen dasarnya ini patah hanya dengan sebuah tangkisan tangan musuh bertopengnya ini. ANBU ini merasakan sebuah pukulan telak ditubuhnya dan membuatnya melayang jauh menabrak bangunan rumah. Merasakan sebuah cairan berbau anyir mengalir dari mulut yang berlapis topeng ini dan semuanya menjadi gelap dari pandangan ANBU ini

~.~

Delapan ANBU ini menatap musuh yang dengan mudah mengalahkan dua anggotanya. Delapan ANBU ini masih melingkari musuh didepannya sedangkan satu ANBU lagi sudah bergabung dengan teman-teman ANBU lainnya, ANBU yang bertopeng kucing angkat berbicara, "Gunakan serangan kombinasi!"ujarnya memberi perintah. ANBU yang lainnya mengangguk

Serangan kombinasi adalah serangan khusus yang dirancang untuk saat-saat genting. Menggunakan semua anggota untuk menyerang dengan resiko besar yang diambil. Pertama lima dari anggota ANBU akan menyerang dengan taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu maupun dengan ninjutsu intinya jutsu yang akan diambil sesuai keadaan yang dihadapi bisa saja kenjutsu atau taijutsu

Dan tiga orang anggota ANBU itu akan masing-masing akan mengeluarkan jutsu terbaiknya yang akan dikombinasikan dengan dua anggota lainnya membentuk serangan yang dahsyat. Musuh bertopeng mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat siapa yang akan menyerang lebih dahulu, 'serangan kombinasi' gumamnya dalam hati. Mendengar nama kombinasi pasti akan mengandalkan kerja sama antar anggota

Lima ANBU bergerak secara bersama-sama dengan secepat kilat semuanya sudah mengepung dari berbagai arah mata angin. Banyak macam variasi serangan yang digunakan, ada yang menggunakan kenjutsu, taijutsu ataupun ninjutsu segala macam cara digunakan

Serangan dilancarkan sementara musuh terus menghindar dan membalas serangan jika ada kesempatan. Pukulan, tendangan, sabitan terus berdatangan tanpa kenal berhenti. Sebuah tendangan dari salah satu ANBU mengenai punggungnya membuatnya terpental. Dia tersungkur ke tanah dan mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi sebuah pukulan mengenai perutnya. Menahan sakit dengan memegangi perutnya

Salah satu ANBU itu menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke tanah dan perlahan tanah tersebut menempel pada tangan ANBU itu dan menjadi sebuah sarung tinju yang terbuat dari batu. Dengan efek dari tanah yang menempel pada tangannya, dia memukul kepala musuh ini dengan keras pada bagian tengkorak bagian pelipisnya. Sekali lagi dia terpental akibat jutsu ANBU itu berkali-kali tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah, topeng bagian pelipisnya retak tapi jubah masih menutupinya sehingga belum bisa dipastikan siapa musuh ini

"**Doton: Chidokaku!**"

ANBU menggumamkan nama jutsu, tanah yang diinjak oleh sang musuh mendadak turun ke bawah seakan terbawa oleh gravitasi bumi. Sebuah lubang tercipta akibat jutsu doton ini, sedangkan musuh ada didalam lubang tanah tersebut, mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya akibat turunnya tanah secara mendadak

Tiga dari sembilan ANBU mendekati lubang. Melihat melalui lubang topengnya, berdiri dimasing-masing sisi lubang berbentuk persegi tersebut. Melihat musuh yang sudah gontai dan terluka, Tiga ANBU itu membentuk segel secara bersamaan, bersiap untuk menunjukkan serangan terakhir dari serangan team ANBU mereka

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**"

Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

"**Futon: Kaze no bōru!**"

"**Raiton: Raihachiryudan no jutsu!**"

Ketiga jutsu itu meluncur bersamaan menuju musuh yang berada didalam lubang. Elemen futon yang akan membuat Elemen katon menjadi lebih besar dan elemen futon juga membuat elemen raiton juga merambat membuat serangan ini sangat mematikan dan dapat langsung membunuh target yang sudah diincar. Jutsu futon sudah mengenai musuh membuatnya berputar dan perlahan terangkat dari tanah, kemudian jutsu katon ikut bergabung membuatnya menjadi lebih besar dan membakar musuh ini dan sebagai penutup elemen raiton membuat tubuh musuh menjadi mati rasa

Jutsu yang mirip tornado api ini menerbangkan debu. Para shinobi desa konoha yang melihat jutsu gabungan ini terkagum-kagum akan kemampuan ANBU mereka dalam menjaga desa konoha ini, Sasuke menutup matanya saat beberapa debu mengarah kepada dirinya, tersenyum puas melihat kinerja ANBU yang berada didalam pimpinannya

Jutsu mengerikan tersebut sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan sebagai efeknya. Lubang tanah itu sudah penuh dengan asap, sisinya sudah tidak berbentuk garis lurus melainkan garis berkelok-kelok dan retak disana-sini. ANBU ini tersenyum puas dibalik topengnya, tugasnya berhasil dengan sempurna dalam melindungi Hokage

"Angkat tanahnya kembali!" Perintah terdengar dari sang ketua ANBU, disertai juga dengan isyarat tangan agar lebih jelas. ANBU yang menggunakan jutsu ini mengangguk memajukan dirinya mendekati lubang, membentuk beberapa segel untuk mengaktifkan jutsunya, "Doton: Chidokaku!" ujarnya. Menempelkan tangannya ke tanah. Tanah mulai terangkat dengan perlahan dan akhirnya sampai diketinggian semula

Menatap nanar ninja yang mencoba menginvasi desa. Posisi musuh ini sedang telungkup akibat jutsu ini membuat pakaiannya robek, tubuhnya dingin sedikit, wajahnya sudah tidak terbalut topeng yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati dan tetap waspada dia menyentuh bagian pundak musuhnya berniat membalikkan badannya

Tapi gerakan ANBU terhenti. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan sakit dibagian dadanya, tubuhnya menegang dan darah menetes didekatnya, mengotori pakaian ANBUnya. Jantung ANBU ini berdetak lebih cepat, memompa darah sekuat tenaga. Mayat yang berada didepannya menghilang, menghilang disertai kepulan asap yang mengiringinya,"B-bunshin?"

**Deg...Deg...Deg**

Suara detakan jantungnya semakin terdengar kencang dan akhirnya berhenti berdetak. Membuat tubuhnya ambruk dengan pedang yang menancap didadanya, seluruh ANBU melangkah mundur, "D-dia bukannya sudah m-mati?" ujar salah satunya dengan terbata-bata

Musuh itu menarik pedangnya yang berlumuran darah, "Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang dengan chi bunshinku?"katanya dengan nada sartastik, "Ah aku hampir lupa...Jutsu yang lumayan hebat dari ANBU. Tapi aku hanya berurusan dengan Hokage kalian," Dia mulai berjalan dengan langkah kecil, " Kalau ingin selamat pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku dengan Hokage kalian!"

Shinobi konoha melangkah mundur dengan bergetar. Dada mereka sedikit sesak, "Cha-chakranya kuat sekali," ujar mereka. Sasuke mengamati sekitarnya, shinobi konoha hampir semuanya memegangi dada mereka sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasakan tekanan chakra yang menguar besar dari musuh didepannya, 'Hanya ada satu shinobi yang mempunyai chakra sebesar ini, tapi apakah benar dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya

Mengangkat pedang kusanagi miliknya, matanya tajam menatap musuh, perlahan matanya mengeluarkan darah, "Amaterasu!" Api hitam muncul membakar musuhnya tapi gerakan cepat musuh ini menghindar api hitam. Api hitam terus mengejar tapi kecepatannya tidak sebanding dengan kecepatan musuhnya, 'Kecepatan ini! tidak salah lagi pasti dia," menutup matanya, Sasuke menghentikan api hitamnya

Mata kiri sudah bukan sharingan lagi tapi sebuah rinnegan dengan sembilan tomoe didalamnya. Mengamati gerakan musuhnya, Sasuke akan berpindah dengan cepat menggunakan kekuatan mata rinnegan. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berada didepan musuhnya mengarahkan pedang yang sudah teraliri listrik ke arah musuhnya, musuh menangkis dengan pedang yang juga terlapisi elemen angin. Elemen yang saling berlawanan ini berbenturan mengakibatkan kilatan menggelegar, "Kau benar-benar serius ingin membunuhku...Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah, kau sudah tau ternyata Sasuke. Kukira dengan jubah dan topeng ini kau tidak mengetahuiku tapi ternyata salah," ujarnya, pedang mereka masih bergesekan,"Memangnya siapa lagi yang mempunyai kecepatan seperti Yondaime Hokage" sebuah pernyataan terlontar dari Sasuke. Menatap hutan yang ada didepannya, hutan kematian akan baik untuk bertarung daripada di dalam desa dan mengakibatkan lebih banyak kerusakan

* * *

**Hutan kematian**

* * *

Muncul dihutan kematian. Sasuke mundur kebelakang membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan orang bertopeng yang menyerangnya," Berteleport adalah kemampuan mata kirimu Sasuke..." Ujar Naruto, mengalirkan chakra fuutonnya ke pedang miliknya," Dan membawa pertarungan ini pergi dari desa adalah keputusan yang tepat. **Kaze no kattā!**"

Sebuah jutsu fuuton tercipta dari penggunaan chakra, melalui perantara pedang hitam milik Naruto. Elemen fuuton yang memang spesialis untuk memotong bergerak menuju Sasuke, membawa banyak tumbuhan hijau dan tanah yang dilewatinya sebagai pertanda bahwa jutsu ini bukanlah jutsu lemah. Dengan tenang Sasuke menatap jutsu yang bersiap untuk memotongnya," Susano'o"

Tulang rusuk membungkus tubuh Sasuke. Pertahanannya yang hampir tidak bisa tertembus menahan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto itu, tapi jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan bukanlah justu yang lemah sehingga membuatnya mundur satu langkah untuk menahannya" Hentikan ini Naruto! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu!"ujar Sasuke didalam susano'o

"Hentikan? Kau bercanda, sudah terlalu jauh langkahku Sasuke,"Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya,"Dan tenang saja, ini tidak akan berakhir lama." ujar Naruto, dia tersenyum dibalik topeng polosnya.

"Heh, kau berbicara seolah kau dengan mudahnya akan mengalahkanku, Naruto!"

~.~

Berlari dengan cepat, seekor anjing kecil dengan hitai-ate diatas kepalanya dan bulu halus berwarna coklat meloncati berbagai tumbuhan dikotil dan berkayu dengan lihainya seakan sudah terlatih melewati pohon-pohon besar ini. Sementara itu dibelakangnya seorang yang memanggilnya, Hatake Kakashi yang sedang mengikutinya bersama dengan shinobi konoha yang lainnya

"Pakun! Apakah masih jauh dari tempat Sasuke?"Kakashi membuka suaranya

"Sebentar lagi Kakashi!"balasnya tanpa menoleh, matanya terus fokus kedepan, memandang dengan malas tapi dalam sorot matanya adalah pandangan waspada. Menggunakan hidungnya sebaik mungkin agar tepat membawa dirinya dan shinobi dibelakangnya agar tiba di tempat yang tepat

Dan semuanya hening, mempercepat langkah mereka

~.~

Dengan nafas yang sama-sama memburu, dua shinobi ini bertarung dengan sengit didalam hutan yang gelap. Hutan yang identik dengan beragam makhluk hidup dari kingdom animalia dan plantae ini mendadak hilang disekitar pria berambut pirang dan hitam.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Melayang diudara, mereka menyiapkan tinjunya masing-masing. Menggerakkan otot trisep dan otot bisep, menggerakan sendi-sendi yang berada pada organ tangan sehingga membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan. Dan tinju berdua mereka bertemu

Sasuke berhasil mengenai perut yang terlapisi pakaian hitam milik Naruto sedangkan Naruto mengenai pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mendarat dengan setengah berlutut, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membantu menopang tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kehabisan chakra

Naruto mendarat dengan baik menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menciptakan gaya gesek. Pria berambut pirang ini mencoba berdiri, dengan kapasitas chakra yang besar membuatnya masih bertenaga,"Kau sepertinya sudah kelelahan Sasuke, teleportasi sampai sejauh ini memakan chakra yang besarkan?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya didepan pinggang, membentuk setengah mencengkram,"Sekarang aku akan mengakhirinya!"

Sasuke mencoba berdiri,"Tidak akan berakhir secepat itu, Naruto!"membentuk beberapa segel kemudian perlahan kilatan petir tercipta ditangannya,"Chidori" kilatan berwarna biru itu menyambar-nyambar, suara decitan yang berisik menjadi ciri khasnya memekakan telinga sang lawan. Dengan menambah intensitas chakra ke jutsunya sehingga membuat kilatan petir ini semakin membesar

Naruto mengangkat tangannya memposisikan tangannya sehingga membentuk setengah mencengkram. Tekhnik yang membutuhkan kontrol chakra yang baik dari pengguna, putaran spiral perlahan membentuk,memadat dan membesar, chakra yang terlihat didalamnya berputar ke segala arah,"**Oodama Rasengan!**"

Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menuju lawan yang dihadapinya. Tanah yang dipijak meninggalkan bekas lubang berbentuk sandal ninja, membawa masing-masing justu kuat mereka ditangan dan memajukan justu yang berasal dari chakra yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa oleh masing-masing pengguna. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya tinggal enam langkah lagi

"**Chidori!**"

"**Oodama Rasengan!**"

TBC

* * *

Butuh kritik dan saran tentang jalan cerita, gaya penulisan. Dan saya juga menerima kritik pedas jika membuat saya menjadi penulis yang lebih baik

Chapter ini mungkin besok akan diupdate ulang jika ada perubahan atau ketidakpuasan akan chapter ini


End file.
